one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PewDiePie VS T-Series
Description You’ve seen this epic rivalry on YouTube ... but let’s see who would prevail in a free-for-all! Alternate Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1JhbTu0e3_BJUkf912QtpoSseZ2YeeCS606rTQignf9g/edit Battle [https://youtu.be/UZLDcAYDZXA KSI vs Logan Paul Theme] One day, PewDiePie was having a short walk near a small village in the plains. Suddenly, the YouTuber heard some rumbles. Out of nowhere, a giant robot appears and is about to attack the YouTuber. PewDiePie notices that the robot was from T-Series, and its fuel came from the insane number of subscribers. PewDiePie knew why fans want him as number one. If the T-Series bot gets more subscriber fuel, it can overwhelm him! MAY THE TOP DOG OF YOUTUBE PREVAIL! ENGAGE! Who are you rooting for? PewDiePie T-Series 60 PewDiePie jumped out of the way to dodge the giant punch from T-Series. He took out a pickaxe from Minecraft and tried slashing at the robot, but it dealt little damage. The T-Series robot kicked PewDiePie, launching him into a far away building. 50 PewDiePie, while knocked down, sent a signal for help. Suddenly, MrBeast, Markiplier, and Jaiden all appeared. Markiplier gave PewDiePie a MedKit while MrBeast gave PewDiePie a gun. Meanwhile, MrBeast is charging up subscriber energy to be sent to PewDiePie. 40 PewDiePie returned to the T-Series bot, but it noticed and started launching films at the YouTuber. PewDiePie did some last second dodges before firing his gun at the robot. This time, the shots actually damaged the robot. PewDiePie jumped into the robot and was about to do a charge shot. However, the robot charged a laser that launched PewDiePie into the air. 30 Jaiden noticed PewDiePie and drew the “Can it Do This“ chair and sent it towards PewDiePie’s landing spot. PewDiePie saw the chair and safely landed on it while it was rolling. PewDiePie fired more shots at T-Series while T-Series was launching film rolls. 20 T-Series was about to get an advantage as PewDiePie started to have difficulty defend. Fortunately, with all the subscriber energy, PewDiePie not only got health recovery, but enhanced speed and power. PewDiePie jumped out of the chair and kicked the T-Series robot into the head. PewDiePie proceded to do powerful punches and kicks, but T-Series launched a rocket at PewDiePie! The rocket has the word “Bye PewDiePie”. 10 PewDiePie got launched with the rocket while crashing into more buildings as he was headed towards the sky. Despite the struggle with the rocket, PewDiePie’s new subscriber strength caused him to turn the rocket around, and PewDiePie rode on the rocket as it was headed towards T-Series. Before the rocket collided, PewDiePie jumped into the air and took out a piece of lasagna. As the rocket collided with T-Series, PewDiePie slammed the lasagna into the robot, finishing it once and for all. KO! PewDiePie landed into the ground where MrBeast, Markiplier, and Jaiden were standing as the T-Series robot exploded behind him. PewDiePie gives a thumbs up. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCp1_4XbFOY PewDiePie's Diss Track (Instrumental)] The melee’s winner is... PEWDIEPIE PewDiePie does the “can you do this” on his chair. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Youtubers' themed One Minute Melees Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees